wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Ashenvale NPCs
The following NPCs can be found in Ashenvale. = Questgivers = * Alliance Brigadier General ** 1 Past Efforts in Warsong Gulch (PvP, Repeatable) ** 1 Past Victories in Arathi (PvP, Repeatable) ** 1 Past Victories in Warsong Gulch (PvP, Repeatable) ** 19/29/39/49/59/60] Natural Defenses (PvP) ** 29/39/49/59/60] Fueling the War Effort (PvP) ** 60 Concerted Efforts (PvP) ** 60 Remember Alterac! (PvP) * Anilia ** 32 The Branch of Cenarius * Delgren the Purifier ** 21 The Tower of Althalaxx ** 24 The Tower of Althalaxx ** 28 The Tower of Althalaxx ** 28 The Tower of Althalaxx * Faldreas Goeth'Shael ** 18 Journey to Stonetalon Peak * Feero Ironhand ** 24 Supplies to Auberdine * Gurda Ragescar ** 30 The Lost Pages * Illiyana ** 32 Vile Satyr! Dryads in Danger! ** 32 Satyr Slaying! * Je'neu Sancrea - ** 22 The Essence of Aku'Mai (Dungeon) ** 26 Allegiance to the Old Gods (Dungeon) ** 27 Amongst the Ruins (Dungeon) ** 27 Amongst the Ruins (Dungeon) * Karang Amakkar ** 24 Between a Rock and a Thistlefur ** 26 King of the Foulweald * Kayneth Stillwind ** 29 Forsaken Diseases ** 32 Insane Druids * Krolg ** 30 Raene's Cleansing ** 30 Raene's Cleansing * Kuray'bin ** 24 Ashenvale Outrunners * Locke Okarr ** 27 Warsong Supplies * Marukai ** 19 Naga at the Zoram Strand * Mastok Wrilehiss ** 25 Stonetalon Standstill ** 27 Je'neu of the Earthen Ring * Mitsuwa ** 24 Troll Charm * Muglash ** 23 Vorsha the Lasher * Orendil Broadleaf ** 20 Bathran's Hair ** 20 Orendil's Cure * Pelturas Whitemoon ** 22 Elune's Tear ** 23 The Ruins of Stardust ** 30 Fallen Sky Lake * Pixel ** 26 Satyr Horns ** 27 Warsong Saw Blades (Repeatable) * Raene Wolfrunner ** 19 Raene's Cleansing ** 21 Raene's Cleansing ** 24 An Aggressive Defense ** 25 Culling the Threat ** 28 Raene's Cleansing * Ruul Snowhoof ** 24 Freedom to Ruul * Sentinel Farsong ** 25/35/45/55 Vanquish the Invaders! (PvP) ** 55 Talismans of Merit (PvP) * Sentinel Melyria Frostshadow ** 30 The Howling Vale ** 30 Velinde Starsong * Sentinel Thenysil ** 21 On Guard in Stonetalon ** 28 Reception from Tyrande * Sentinel Velene Starstrike ** 24 Elemental Bracers ** 25 Mage Summoner * Shael'dryn ** 27 Raene's Cleansing ** 28 Raene's Cleansing ** 28 Raene's Cleansing ** 28 Raene's Cleansing * Shindrell Swiftfire ** 19 The Zoram Strand ** 21 Pridewings of Stonetalon ** 29 Kayneth Stillwind * Talen ** 20 The Ancient Statuette ** 25 Ruuzel * Teronis' Corpse ** 21 Raene's Cleansing * Torek ** 24 Torek's Assault = Class Trainers = * Danlaar Nightstride - ** Caelyb - * Alenndaar Lapidaar - ** Bolyun - = Profession (Tradeskill) Trainers = * Aayndia Floralwind - * Cylania Rootstalker - * Jayla - * Kil'Hiwana - * Kylanna - = Merchants = * Aeolynn - * Bhaldaran Ravenshade - * Burkrum - * Dalria - * Fahran Silentblade - * Gapp Jinglepocket - * Haljan Oakheart - * Harklan Moongrove - * Harlown Darkweave - * Illiyana Moonblaze - * Innkeeper Kaylisk - * Innkeeper Kimlya - * Lardan - * Llana - * Mailynn - * Shandrina - * Tandaan Lightmane - * Ulthaan - * Wik'Tar - * Xai'ander - = Various Services = * Andruk - * Daelyshia - * Innkeeper Kaylisk - * Innkeeper Kimlya - * Maluressian - * Qeeju - * Vhulgra - List Ashenvale